Airous: Addition to the Teen Titans?
by silverwolf1445
Summary: Airous, a young girl who has come from a terrifying and gruesome background always runs. She runs away from everything...for her, there is no good...not anymore. Airous has a great power...but she does not know of it...but does one of the Titans? When
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

My name is Audrelia Lirnea Phontana. Actually, that _was _my name, my full name. See, sometimes I like to pretend that my real name is Airous. For some reason I like the name Airous better than Audrelia.

My father, Danell Mally Phontana, used to call my Mother, Lirnea Linela Monell, his Lirnny Doll; even though her real name was Lirnea.

My last name, Phontana, is after my Father's last name; as all children's last names are. Children's middle names are after their Mother's first name; just as my middle name is Lirnea.

I used the words my Father _used _to and her name _was _because my parents are no more. What I am trying to make clear is that I am an orphan.

My parents were killed during an eclipse. If humans are not sheltered in a black dome during an eclipse, the moon's intense silver rays destroy their cells. Eventually, the cells become so damaged that the body falls apart. The humans with damaged cells will not be able to take care of themselves anymore.

And it is hard enough to take care of your own self in times like these, let alone trying to take care of others.

When the full moon had hung over our heads, my Mother had held me tight and had wept. My Father had given me advice. He had told me to run away, to never be caught, and to hide my silver pendant that hangs on my silver chain.

When the moon's rays had touched my silver pendant, it had become much more than silver; my pendant had shone so intensely that my Mother had to shield her eyes from its light.

My Father had tried to tell me one more thing, but he and my Mother died so fast that I had not been able to catch his raspy words. All I had gotten was, "Audrelia, take care of your necklace, keep it safe. And, my daughter, never speak the word—"

I had been all alone by the time the eclipse was over, but there had been a scarce breath left in my Mother. She had whispered, "Audrelia, your eyes—how they shine! I cannot see… I love you, sweetheart, but please…your eyes—they shine as bright as the moon!"

I had not understood her then, and perhaps I never will.

Carefully, I had crawled into my Mother's limp arms. I had closed my eyes, but my tears had squeezed through.

At that time, while I had been crying and pondering over why my parents had been harmed, but not myself, a guard had emerged from the black dome. As the light from the moon had slowly died down, the guard had stepped into the darkness.

"Come, girl," he had grunted. "You must come. I don't know how you did not die, but somehow you are the only one left alive; besides me. Everyone else in the black dome died. There is no one else!"

I had crept out from the shelter of my Mother's arms and into the moonlight. The guard had spoken the truth; the city was empty.

"I'm taking you to the Home Finding Agency for Orphaned Children; as I can see you have just become one. They will place you in a holding cell until they find you a new home," the guard had explained.

I hadn't liked the sound of that. I had quickly spilled out, "I want my parents! I am not just some other child, I am Audrelia Lirnea Phontana!"

"Audrelia Lirnea Phontana, you say? My fellow soldiers and I have been searching for you for a long time, now. Now, you must come with me!"

I had wondered why the guard had an angry look on his face. But I had not wanted to stay around to find out, so I had run.

"Come now," the guard had sighed. "No use running; we will find you, eventually."

"No!" I had yelled. "I will not go with you! I will get away from you; you will not capture me!"

I had run as fast as I could. Instantly, I had seen the moon not so far away and my necklace had begun to dazzle. My feet had very gradually lifted off the dusty ground. "I'm flying!" I had gasped.

The guard had reached his hand into a pocket and had pulled out his gun. He had thrust the rifle in my direction and had held his finger on the trigger. Then he had shot a bullet.

The bullet had pierced my arm and my arm fell beside me.

"Come down from there, or the other one's next!" the guard had threatened.

I had touched my bleeding arm, then had fingered my silver pendant. My eyes had begun to burn and all I had seen was fierce silver.

"My eyes!" the guard had exclaimed in agony. "What kind of magic is this? Are you a monster?"

I had slapped my hands to my stinging eyes and had held them there. I had heard the guard struggling along the ground, gripping various rocks to find his way along the dirt. He had been trying to find his gun.

I had taken this chance to open my eyes.

The guard had screamed and clutched his eyes. "You monster!" he had bellowed. "I am blind! You have blinded me, you serpent."

_ Serpent, _I had thought. _The lowest form of life—a snake; one who feeds off of others' ankles, off of dirt. How low—there is no lower life form than that._

Crying and yelling, the guard had fallen to the ground. He had not gotten back up.

I had fallen to the ground after that. And I had run away, not knowing where I was going or how I was going to get there, just running.

From then on, I had always thought of myself as a monster; and I still do.

**Chapter One—Hut Hideout**

It is a peculiar thing, to call yourself a fake name. But sometimes it is necessary. I call myself Airous, and now everyone else does too. The only one who knows my name is really Audrelia Lirnea Phontana is I; if anyone besides me knew that was my name, I would be dead.

I am being searched for, and I am a criminal.

Though I do not know for what I am being searched or for what reason I am considered a criminal, I know it must be horrible. For whenever I hear adults whisper things about me, they are horrid things, treacherous things, things that should not even be whispered. But they are.

The fact that people whisper about me chills me to the bone—and it also makes me conscious that others know I am still alive.

I am sitting on a chair inside of a tiny hut; I have been found by a poor miss, Miss Yernilia. Miss Yernilia found me about two weeks ago, and since then we have grown close. She is such a kindhearted soul, and so sweet. If I am looking hungry, Miss Yernilia will fix me something to eat, whether it be cold pea soup or a loaf of moldy bread. She is very generous, though she has so little for herself.

"Miss Yernilia, I am quite full. Please, do not make me anything more," I insist, though my stomach growls viciously.

Both to my distress and delight, Miss Yernilia says, "Nonsense, Airous. If I think that you are hungry, then by golly, you _are _hungry. And another thing, if I fix you something up, you _will _gladly gobble it all down—down to the last bit. Clear?"

I nod my head and gratefully accept her slice of bread with some cheese atop it.

"Miss Yernilia," I venture, "how is it that we have become governed this way?"

Despite the fact that Miss Yernilia hates politics, and especially our certain type of politics, she knows that I am a very smart child. And so, we talk about these things.

"Well, the president, Mr. Pollynolop, the dumbest person I have ever heard of…" Miss Yernilia says, becoming red in the face. She searches my face and asks, "You wouldn't give me away, now would you? I am against our president one-hundred percent…but I cannot really do anything about it."

"Of course I will keep quiet. You can trust me," I quickly confirm. I figure that I need all the information I can get, especially if it should be kept secret. After all, I am in danger of being given away.

"Yes, of course…I can trust you, Airous. Now then, Mr. Pollynolop became our president by way of force. Somehow, he managed to take over the entire world, over some time, of course. And then, he threatened our country with weapons and the possibility of being the poorest country ever. And so, because we did not want violence or to be without money, we nominated him to presidency. However, Mr. Pollynolop caused us to become poor, even though he had promised he would keep us safe from that."

"So, what can we do?"

"Mr. Pollynolop keeps us from doing anything. He has his idiotic guards all over; we are not alone for one second. Except in our homes—but we can never be too sure." At this, Miss Yernilia peeks out of her window with the tattered curtain.

"But, you are still against him."

"I believe in Freedom of Speech, something America used to have. But now that Mr. Pollynolop has taken over America, the greatest democracy of all time, Freedom of Speech is practically a thing of the past. So, yes, I am against him. I am in an organization called People vs. Pollynolop. Not many know about this group, it is kept very secretive. If it was ever publicized, we might be sought out and murdered. But, somehow without being publicized, we want to alter the peoples' views about Pollynolop. We want to educate the people about his sly ways. He is not a good man, Airous. Nothing that he does is helping us."

"I hear praises about him everywhere."

"Yes, I know. But these are fake praises—propaganda."

"Can I be a part of People vs. Pollynolop?" I ask carefully. I probably shouldn't get into a group against such a powerful man as Pollynolop; especially if I am already being searched for.

"No, you must be an adult. Now, I know you are truly intelligent, Airous, but you are just too young. Plus, it is much too dangerous for you. Do you want to be followed? Because that just might happen."

"Have you ever been found out or given away?" I wonder.

Miss Yernilia sighs deeply. "Yes, but not quite; my husband was. A guard was chasing after us; he shot at my arm and at my husband's leg. My husband fell, and ordered me to go on, to get away. So I did…I've never seen Frendilik Wonayam Yernilia since that horrid night.

I have found out what that guard wanted, however. He took my husband away to some holding cell, because he was _a danger to the government. _But really, how is talking about something dangerous? I'll never know…I'll never know."

Miss Yernilia gets up and walks over to her room. I will leave her alone to cry. It is best if I do not venture further—I have already gotten more than I had expected from her.

It is nighttime, and not peaceful. There are flashes of bright light that light up my room, every so often. These flashes scare me—I do not know what they are or what they could mean. All I know is something is the matter.

Miss Yernilia is restless. She got up and out of bed at three in the morning; she's been moving and making a ruckus ever since.

I get curious at around three thirty in the morning, so I silently exit my room. I see Miss Yernilia packing various things into a small suitcase. But where ever is she going at such an early time?

"Miss—"

"Hush, Airous!" she whispers viciously, but with gentleness. "We must not talk now."

So I go to her and follow her pointing hands. Together, we pack two suitcases full.

"What are we—"

"Not we, shh…" Miss Yernilia answers, as quietly as she can.

The flashes are getting brighter, and closer, it seems. Now we can hear massive booms; and at times, it seems as if these noises shake the little hut.

"Come."

I follow Miss Yernilia out the back way of her hut. She does not explain anything, and I don't wish to ask.

I think I already know.

The Security Agency has long been warning us of a frightening eclipse, which would only take a matter of time to come. They had warned us to get ready, to make sure we lived close to a black dome. But, ever since the eclipse that killed my parents, the eclipses have been growing in numbers…and in strength. And, ever after the eclipse that orphaned me, black domes are terrifying—for fear that if you enter one during an eclipse, you will not come back out.

How ironic it is that something built to help and protect is now feared.

Miss Yernilia does not lead us to a black dome, like I expected. Instead, she opens a cellar and beckons me to enter.

I do.

It is pitch dark inside, and quite stuffy. Miss Yernilia brought food, thank heavens—if ever she would forget food, the world must be coming to an end.

"Airous, are you frightened?"

I must not tell her the truth. If I do, perhaps she will think of me as a weakling.

"Oh, why am I asking? Of course you must be! After all, one of these killed your…your…parents," Miss Yernilia sighs before I can answer.

"My parents?"

Miss Yernilia says, "Remember, dear? You told me about them the first night I found you. We had a long talk about that."

"Oh, right…" Why on earth did I tell Miss Yernilia about me? I should keep myself as secretive as possible, and spilling the beans about my parents did not help me at all.

"Miss Yernilia, I must tell you something."

"What is that?"

"I _am _an orphan, but not because of an eclipse…" I lie. "A guard of Pollynolop's shot them. He shot at me too, but—"

"So that was the reason your arm was hurt. I had been wondering."

"Yes," I sigh deeply. It is hard to tell a lie. Especially if you have to make it good enough that there are no loopholes. Especially if you are making one to save you from death.

"Airous, dear," Miss Yernilia's calm voice comes to my ears. "Come, the eclipse is over."

We open the cellar and walk outside. But it is not what we wish to see.

Mangled humans lie strewn all over the ground, in treetops, and atop of roofs. Amputated limbs are in the muddy dirt and in other dead humans' hair. Lifeless eyes stare out from the maimed bodies.

"What has done it?" Miss Yernilia screams frantically. She faints, and I try to catch her, but she is too heavy. She falls to the ground, beside a little child who has one breath of life left in him.

"Help me—" he coughs out. "I cannot breathe!"

I back away from him; it is too much for me.

But a bloody hand with two fingers torn off grasps my leg and pulls me towards it.

"Don't leave me…" the woman attached to the hand hacks. Somewhere underneath a massive pile of dead or dying maimed humans, she is struggling to survive.

But I cannot help her. I must get away. It is too much, too much…too much.

"No!" I screech. "Let go of me!"

I run as fast as I can. I have to get away from the dead and the dying and the maimed. I must run…run…anywhere, just run.

I reach up to my silver pendant and clasp it. I am so terribly frightened that I am convulsing. I continue to run, though—I must.

"No!"

What has done it? What has caused this destruction? Not just the eclipse. The eclipse does not kill so. The bodies would be perfectly clean—no blood, no mess, no guts…just death.

_Who has done this?_

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I awake on a dirt road, unaware of where I am. Frantically I look every which way. I finally find something that eases me:

** Eucolymbdo Street**

_ Miss Yernilia's hut. Oh, I am alright. It was only a dream, _I assure myself.

But when I get back to Miss Yernilia's hut, I find a dead man gripping the doorknob. His back is torn open, and I can see his spine in its iridescent white glow.

A tingle goes up my spine, and I run away again, back to the dirt road.

"It was not a dream! It was no dream!" I scream hysterically.

I start hyperventilating and I firmly tell myself to calm down. "Airous! Calm down! You must stop this. Just find another place, another home, another Miss Yernilia…and do the same thing again.

Then wait for another eclipse to come, hide from it, see this destruction, and then run again. It will be a cycle. A cycle of my life."

I think, _But no! Eclipses do not kill this way! They do not maim a person! What has done this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Airous (cont…)

I run for days. For nights, I shiver madly, but still run. The traveling does not stop…not for me. I cannot halt, not one second. If I do, I may become mad…or they might catch me.

I never know. It is a mystery to me. The old man waving a hello to me, on the side of the dirt road. The little girl sitting in a pile of dolls and acting out an elaborate drama for them. The little old lady, smiling at me and beckoning for me to take a sweater. Are they all harmless? Or are they spies?

Who is to know, in this world, who is evil and who is pretending to be good? Who is to know, if there is really good?

At a street sign reading: **Iecomdo Street **I stop. Finally.

I fall to the ground and clutch my chest, panting and soaking in breaths of air that are too big for my lungs to contain.

But after a few minutes, I force myself to stand back up. I must continue. I do not run anymore, but I quicken my pace to a fast stride.

After a couple more days of travel, I am completely exhausted. I cannot move. I collapse on the dirt road and pass out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I awaken and allow my eyes to get used to the light. It is extremely hot and I rub my eyes to take a better look.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I shriek as a green-faced monster comes into view.

"Hey, dude, it's okay. What's wrong?" the monster asks, in language I can barely understand.

"Who are you? Where on Eucolyptus am I?" I scream out, into the monster's ears.

The monster clutches his ears and whines. "This isn't Eucolyptus, it's Earth." He transforms into a doggy and runs behind his master's legs.

"What is that monster! How can a being such as himself change into a doggy? And where is Earth?"

The master, dressed in a red and yellow cape and green boots and big black hair comes up to me. "Are you okay?"

Again, language I cannot comprehend. "I do not understand your foreign tongue, master."

"Master?"

"You are the doggie's master, yes?"

"No, and he's not a dog. He's Beast Boy. We call him BB for short. And no…I'm not his master. I am his leader, though," the boy explains.

"Master, leader…is it not all the same?" I question.

"No, it's not. Who are you? You must be from around here…you speak our language," the boy asks.

"I am…" just as I'm about to tell him my real name, I reconsider. "I am Airous."

The green monster changes back into his green-faced self. "Well, hi, Airous. You're on Earth. Do you know where that is?"

"What is this Earth?" I ask, looking around. The landscape is strange to me. I see dirt hills and a black road in the distance.

"It's where we live. Where are you from?" the BB questions.

"She already told us, BB. She's from…from…Eucolyptus," the boy says.

"Yes…but I wonder how it is I came to…Earth." I stare down at my trembling hands.

"Are you okay?" the BB questions, pointing at my hands.

"I do not understand."

"Are you…feeling well? Your hands are shaking," the BB clarifies.

"I…I feel faint," I admit.

"Come with us. You can lie down on our couch. You can stay for as long as you need to," the boy invites.

"Couch? What is this couch?" I ask.

"It's like a bed, but bigger," the BB says.

"Bigger than a bed!" I exclaim. "What on Eucolyptus could that be?"

"Airous, you're not on Eucolyptus anymore. You're on Earth," the boy explains.

"Oh, right. I must remember that." I glance at the BB and the boy. "What are your names?"

"I'm Robin," the boy says, pointing to himself.

"Robin told you what my name was already, but it's Beast Boy. BB for short." BB transforms again, this time into a wolf, but its fur is green.

"How is it that BB can do that?" I wonder aloud.

"He's a shape-shifter," Robin explains.

I stare blankly at him.

BB changes back into his green-faced self. "It means I can change into animals."

"Oh, how nice." _How awful it would be to become an animal…a serpent…a lowest life-form._

"Hey dudes, guess who we found!" BB shouts as we enter the massive structure Robin tells me is Titan Tower.

"Who have you found? Is it another friend?" a flying girl asks, excitedly.

"She—she is flying!" Quickly, I remember the time when I had touched my pendant and flown. But that was a long time ago.

"Yes…I can fly. I can also do this—" The girl, while still flying, makes her hand become green and shoots the green ball from her hand.

"What is this magic?" I shout, frightened.

"It's okay, Airous, Starfire is our friend," Robin calms me. "Star, tone down your powers for now, while Airous gets used to us. She isn't from around here."

"Yea, she's not even from Earth!" BB shouts, smiling.

"I am not from Earth. I am from Tamaran. Do you know Tamaran?" Star questions me.

"No, I have never heard of that place you speak of."

"Why does this Airous talk so strangely?" Star whispers the question to Robin.

"Star, shh…." Robin shushes the girl.

"I am from Eucolyptus…but recently there have been many eclipses there. So many horrible ones that the last one has killed so many… But I still do not believe the last eclipse was really an eclipse. You see, eclipses kill without dirty work. But this last one killed so many people…but they had guts spilling out, blood everywhere, they were maimed and their limbs were torn off and strewn all over… Oh, it was, it was…" I fall to the floor of the Titans Tower and hold my belly. As I am sick, Star, BB, and Robin look away. Then they come nearer when I stop.

"That bad?" another boy, this one of a darker complexion than Robin and with strange body-parts on half of his body, questions.

"Cyborg, you heard Airous's story?" Robin asks.

The other boy, apparently called Cyborg, nods his half-strange head.

"What is wrong with you?" I gasp.

Cyborg glares at me and says, through clenched teeth, "I am half-robot, Airous. You don't need to be so rude!"

"Cy, she didn't mean it…she's been through a lot, and we found her fainted near the tower. Leave her alone, for now. I'm sure she's just worn out," Robin holds Cy back.

"Yes, Robin is correct. I am sorry, Cy. I did not mean to offend you. I have just never seen someone quite like you before. Half…what did you say…-robot." I look Cy over.

Cy nods his head, again.

"So, who are you? Why do you all live in this enormous structure? You are Robin, you are BB, you are Star, and you are Cy. But why are you all here?" I ask, pointing to each of the strangers.

"We're the Teen Titans. We fight crime and evil-doers!" BB explains.

"I do not comprehend your language, BB."

"We fight bad-guys," Cy says.

"What is it you are trying to tell me…I do not understand."

"We kick the bad one's ass, and then we celebrate!" Star tries.

"We get rid of bad people in Earth," Robin suggests.

I stare at all of them with a perplexed look.

"We save Earth."

This is a new voice.

"There is another of you Titans?" I question, astonished that five young people can live together. But then I remind myself that these people live in a massive structure as their home.

"Yes, I'm Raven. And I don't think we've met before…but I overheard that your name was Airous. I'm pretty sure we have not met ever before, but you sound so…familiar," Raven, a girl with short, chin-length hair, dazzling purple eyes, a cloak around her shoulders, and a monotone voice says.

"Finally, someone I can understand! You are the most understandable in this group," I sigh.

"Thanks for the compliment. But, moving on. I have a question for you. I am not from Eucolyptus, I'm from…" Raven looks around at her fellow room-mates. She takes me with her to a door that opens without pushing or pulling on it, then into a hallway. "I'm from Azarath. But, even so, I _know _about you, Airous."

My face gets flushed. She cannot possibly know of me. I do not even know of an Azarath. This can't be happening. I can't be found out. Not now…not when I don't know where I am!

"Airous, are you alright?" Raven asks, her eyes worried.

"No, I mean yes. I am perfectly fine. It is just…what do you mean you know about me?" I take several deep breaths. I must calm down. Raven must not know I have something to hide.

"I just heard of you, when I was little. I was on my planet, in my home…it was not a nice place on my planet. It never was. But anyway, you don't really want to know about me… Anyway, the people in my village were acting very strange. They were talking all about the moon, black domes, eclipses, and a girl named Airous. I had no idea how the four were connected, and still don't quite. But, they were frightened…terribly frightened. Of you," Raven explains.

"Of me? Why would the people of Azarath be frightened…of a girl in a place entirely different?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know. But I tried to figure it out. This all happened when I was no more than four years old. But I knew something was the matter, my mother was scared even more so than she usually was," Raven sighs, deep in memory.

"I am sorry. I do not know why they would be scared of me. There is nothing scary about me, now is there, Raven?"

"That's the thing, Airous… I don't believe you're scary. But the way they said your name, the way they described you…the way they spoke…it is almost as if they believed you were that girl. That Audrelia."

"Audrelia?" I shout. _Raven can't possibly think I'm Audrelia…though I am. But she can't…nobody knows…can she?_

"Yes, the girl who killed her parents. She has the power of the eclipse, of the moon, they say. She has the power of silver. And she wears a pendant…" Raven stops in mid-sentence. She points to my crescent-moon pendant, that I am unaware is showing, and whispers, "…like yours."

My eyes widen. _She knows! She knows who I really am! But the power of eclipse, of the moon, of silver? What is this foolishness she is talking about? But oh! She knows—I am found out!_


	3. Interlude Between Chapters 2 and 3

Airous (cont…)

_A Dream_

How is it that I have come to this Earth?

Have I transported?

I must have.

Otherwise I would still be in

Horrible, frightening, deadly

Eucolyptus.

I am no longer at my home.

I am in a strange and foreign world.

How is it that I have found such nice strangers as Miss Yernilia?

Have I been given a break, for once?

I must have.

Otherwise, I would still be

Running, sprinting, collapsing, fainting.

Perhaps I would be dead or terribly ill if not for these kind-hearted

Teen Titans?

I am in a safe and warm…what did they call it?...couch.

And I feel safe too.

But, Raven.

This Raven girl.

She knows about me.

At least somewhat about me.

She knows about Audrelia.

She knows that I have her same pendant.

She knows,

She knows,

She knows…

Perhaps I can make her forget?

Maybe I can make her think I could never be this "horrible" Audrelia

She thinks.

Audrelia really isn't a bad person…

Audrelia is me.

But I, to everyone else, am Airous.

Is it bad to lie?

Who knows.

I must lie,

To survive.

I must show Raven that I did not kill my parents, that I do not have this power she thinks Audrelia does.

Audrelia, Airous, me, I does/do not have this power. She did not kill her parents.

Because I did not kill them.

It was that eclipse

That horrible eclipse.

That eclipse ruined everything.

I would still have my mom and my dad

If only for that eclipse.

Why, why?

Why does everything bad happen to me?

Now Raven may think I am bad.

But no, I am not!

I did not hurt my parents,

I do not have a power.

I am normal.

I am from Eucolyptus.

I am hunted there…though I do not know what for.

I am not a bad person!

I do not want to run!

I do not want to run again!

I must be accepted here, in this Earth, in this tower, with these strangers.

I must, must!

To survive.

I must become one of them, must be their friend.

They have powers…all of them…I am sure.

But me…I do not.

Still, they will accept me. I will join them.

I am good.

I did not do anything

Wrong!

Startled, I jump up from my sleep. I am lying on the couch, breathing deeply. BB comes up to me; he was sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Airous? You look scared," he asks.

How thoughtful. How very kind of him. They are all nice people, here. I like it here. Even if I am not accepted by all…I will be. I must be.

"I am fine, BB." I have picked up the language. "Thank you."

BB smiles slightly at me. He then goes back to the kitchen, motions toward a brown thing in silver wrapping.

I nod.

He brings over the brown thing and puts it in my hand.

I hold it, unsure of what to do with it.

He smiles bigger, pops the brown thing into his mouth and licks his lips. "Mmmmm….I love chocolate!" he mumbles with chocolate in his mouth.

I take a bite of the chocolate…like it…then put the whole piece in my mouth. "I love chocolate too."

BB smiles again. Then he gets up, stretches, says, "Goodnight," and goes to the door that swishes open.

"Goodnight, my friend." I lean back on the couch, close my tired eyes, and drift back to sleep.

Unaware to me, two green eyes peek out of the swishing door, huge smiles within them.


	4. Chapter 3

"Airous, wake up…" a voice flows into my ears. I am still clutched in sleep's tight grasp, and I slightly feel that I am being shaken.

"Airous…"

Instantly, I remember where I am and that I am no longer at my home and my eyes pop open and take in all around them: BB jolting me awake, Cy gaping at me and most likely thinking _how can this girl sleep through that, _Star standing near to the couch with a worried look, Robin hurrying me up, and Raven in a corner of the Tower staring at me with no expression.

"Hurry up, Titans. There's trouble!" Robin announces.

My ears are immediately alerted to an extremely annoying buzzing sound that keeps going off. I am forced to cover them up and ask BB, "What _is _that?"

"Our alarm system," he explains quickly. "It goes off if there's something bad going down in the city."

"Something bad…" I glance at Raven, and although I am a bit scared of following the Titans as they battle the "something bad", I know that I must to gain her trust and her believing that I am not bad.

"Titans, GO!" Robin screams.

Without delay, the Titans get ready. Star flies up, grabbing Cy. BB transforms himself into an eagle. Raven levitates herself…I know am sure that all of the Titans have powers…and hovers a little above the ground. And Robin does not fly or hover or be carried, but he does take out a weapon-looking thing. He clicks a button, aims it out the window, and a string shoots outward, creating a tight rope that he can use just like flying or hovering.

I wonder how I am going to follow them.

BB swoops down and beckons me to climb on his wings. I look at him as if he is crazy, but do.

We make our way out of Titan Tower and into the sky. As I grip BB's wings, the wind blows so hard that I pray I do not fall and thoughts flow through my mind at such a fast rate that I can only just notice them.

_It is beautiful from up this high! I feel as if I can touch the sky! The clouds look as soft as Miss Yernilia's fluffy cheese-on-crackers. Oh, how amazing it feels right now, to be me! If only Mom and Dad could have seen it…if only…if only…if…_

A tear drips from my eye, down my cheek, and off of BB's beak.

"Why are you crying?" He sounds concerned.

"I…oh, 'tis nothing. It is just so wonderful up here…it is so pretty that I have tears," I lie.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Raven looking at me. She shakes her head, and then dives deep and fast from the sky. I am frightened for her, afraid that she has either lost conscience or control of her flight.

"Raven!"

"Don't worry about her," BB assures me. "She's fine. She enjoys doing that. You see, she likes stunts and being fearless, she likes to say she has no fears. It's just her personality. She doesn't like to be noticed, so she's flying where we can't see her."

BB's right…the lower clouds cover Raven completely.

On the ground, we creep towards a man dressed in a white suit. I accidentally crack a branch underneath of me, and the man swerves around.

"And what do we have here? Ah, my little Teen Titans to battle me again? Heh, you won't be winning this time!" the man utters, completely confident.

"You wish, Dr. Light! Titans, GO!" Robin yells.

Star begins making her green balls of light in her hand and throwing them at the Dr. Cy changes his arm, right before our eyes, into a gun and shoots blue rays at Dr. Light, screaming, "Oh hell yea! Cannon blaster! Woo-hoo!" Robin is reaching for his belt and pulling out various weapons and flinging them at the Dr. BB transforms into an animal I have never seen in my life, big, husky, with a horn, and charges at Dr. Light.

But the Dr. diverges all these attacks. And he counter-attacks each Titan with an enormous blast of white rays, laughing all the while.

Raven whispers, "No…" and then I can sense a change in her. Her teeth look menacing, her tongue becomes pointy and dangles out of her mouth, her purple eyes become bright red and fierce, and she begins to growl.

"Oh, shit! Rae's going freak-o again!" Cy whimpers.

I am completely surprised to see Cy scared. I thought he was the big tough-guy in the group.

"Dr. Light! Didn't you have enough the last time?" Raven screams.

Dr. Light, apparently remembering the Titans had a Raven, cowers behind his hands, his face stripped of its confidence.

"Well? Did you have enough, or do I have to do it again?" Raven grows in height, her eyes gleaming red, and flows over to Dr. Light, staring down at him with a vicious gaze.

"No, no…enough…" Dr. Light whimpers.

"So, you surrender?"

"NO!"

"Then…" At this, Raven's eyes burst with red. Her teeth sink into her skin. Her eyes grow wider. Her tongue licks her lips. "I shall show you not to play around anymore…" Raven's voice has grown deeper and more threatening.

All the Titans look troubled. They are worried about their friend, but more scared for themselves. For, it seems, Raven cannot truly control her actions when she is like this.

Raven reaches out with a dark hand and grabs a hold of Dr. Light. He squirms and wriggles about in her enlarged spirit-like hand.

"No, no! Please, no!" he begs. "Mercy, mercy! Please, Titans…I beg you!"

"Too late for that," Raven chuckles evilly.

"Raven!" Robin yells.

Instantly, as if popping out of a trance, Raven returns to normal. She shrinks in size, her teeth shrink smaller, her eyes become their usual purple. And her tongue, after lolling out of her mouth for a few uncomfortable seconds, slithers back inside her mouth, no longer pointy.

The Titans stare at Raven, who gazes worridly at Dr. Light. The man lies on the asphalt, clutching himself strangely, as if he is being tortured or teased.

"Raven…" BB's voice trails off as Robin motions for him to stop.

Raven looks about herself, glances at each one of the Titans, then takes a few steps. She notices me, stops, stares long and hard, and then walks off faster then before.

"I need to be alone…" is the only excuse she gives us.

"She's bad…not me…" I whisper.


End file.
